


On Display

by saltnhalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Camboy Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Toys, with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltnhalo/pseuds/saltnhalo
Summary: “I’ve invited a special guest for today,” Dean tells his viewers, glancing away from the camera as the bed dips beside him. Cas is all easy confidence as he settles onto the mattress next to Dean, and they share a quick smile before Dean turns his attention back to the viewers. “This is my boyfriend. For all of you who’ve wanted to see me get fucked by something other than my varied collection of toys…” He winks teasingly and pitches his voice a little deeper—teasing, sultry. “Today’s your lucky day.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 92
Kudos: 719
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection, The Pizzaman: A Destiel Anthology





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the pizzaman anthology, a collection of wonderfully smutty Destiel fics, and now that Christmas has passed, I can finally share it with y'all! Thank you to my wonderful betas <3
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey guys, how’s it going today?”

The chat bursts into activity, and Dean grins as he settles back on the bed. “Nice to know you’re all happy to see me,” he tells his viewers, shooting the camera a quick wink. “I’ve got something special planned for today. It’s pretty self-indulgent, honestly, but… I think you’re gonna like it.”

From the chat’s reaction, they’re already excited to know what he’s got planned for them, but Dean has been camming for long enough that he knows just how to draw out the teasing. He only responds to a few of the messages, choosing the ones that he knows will get his viewers riled up and wanting more. If he happens to turn on the cocky grin or the hooded eyes or position his body just so in the frame while he’s talking, well. He’s practiced, after all.

There’s only so long he can keep them waiting, though, before he himself starts to get a little antsy. Once he catches himself fidgeting in place, shifting on the bed in anticipation, he knows it’s time for the show.

“I’ve invited a special guest for today,” he tells his viewers, glancing away from the camera as the bed dips beside him. Cas is all easy confidence as he settles onto the mattress next to Dean, and they share a quick smile before Dean turns his attention back to the viewers. “This is my boyfriend. For all of you who’ve wanted to see me get fucked by something other than my varied collection of toys…” He winks teasingly and pitches his voice a little deeper—teasing, sultry. “Today’s your lucky day.”

Cas lifts his hand and gives the camera a tiny wave, surprisingly comfortable considering this is the first time he’s ever done something like this. He’s known that Dean cams since before their relationship started—since he accidentally walked in on Dean halfway through a stream in their apartment, actually—and he’s been more than supportive. 

Today, though, is his grand debut on Dean’s account.

At the sight of him, the chat explodes, telling Dean just how hot they think his boyfriend is, and already giving suggestions as to what they should do—or, mostly, what Cas should do to Dean. Some of the things that get mentioned have Dean shifting excitedly, the tension in him ratcheting up even further. They’ve got a strict plan for today, but that won’t stop Dean from filing away some of the suggestions for a later stream, if Cas is down.

And Cas seems more than down. He’s leaning against Dean’s shoulder, totally relaxed and at ease in the presence of two hundred viewers and climbing. It’s a relief to see him reacting so well to the situation—not that Dean had _doubted_ he would, but he’s certainly been more than a little nervous about this show ever since he broached the subject.

“You’ve all got a lot of ideas,” Cas muses, his lips curled up into a half-smile. He’s clearly been reading the chat, or at least the messages that can be made out before new ones push them to the top of the screen and they disappear. “We’ll have to see if any of you actually manage to guess what I have planned for Dean today.”

He turns his head towards Dean, and he may appear collected and relaxed on the outside, but Dean can see the anticipation and the _want_ in the look they share. He swallows, and Cas’s gaze drops down to his lips.

“Shall we?” he breathes into the space between them, and Dean is already powerless to do anything but nod.

They start slow, just how they’d planned it. 

Cas threads his fingers through Dean’s hair and pulls him in for a kiss—one that starts out slow and teasing, but that gradually builds until Cas is licking past the seam of Dean’s lips and it’s all Dean can do to hold on. 

Cas kisses like he fucks, with a single-minded intensity that never fails to blow Dean’s mind. Dean curls his fingers into the front of Cas’s shirt and keeps him close, giving back as good as he can until he’s breathless and so turned on he can barely see straight.

“You hard for me, sweetheart?” Cas murmurs as he pulls away from Dean’s lips, giving him a chance to catch his breath. The assault doesn’t let up, though, as Cas’s lips trail over his jaw, down his throat, kissing and nipping at all the right places until, if Dean _wasn’t_ hard before, he definitely is now.

“Yes,” he gasps out, and Cas’s fingers tighten in his hair. His teeth graze against the soft skin of Dean’s throat, just a little too hard to be totally pleasurable.

“Yes, what?” he growls against Dean’s skin.

Dean’s breath hitches. “Yes, _sir_ ,” he corrects, unable to keep the moan out of his voice. It’s a good thing he splurged on a new microphone before this, and when he casts a quick glance at the chat, he can see it going wild.

 _Good_.

From now on, though, he doesn’t know that he’s going to be able to monitor his stream. Cas seems to be in a _mood_ tonight, and that usually means that he’s going to steal all of Dean’s cognitive functions until he barely has two brain cells left to rub together.

Not that he has an issue with that, of course. He’s been doing this long enough by now that it’s just habit for him to angle his body a certain way, pitch his moans just loud enough to be picked up. Tonight, he can focus on Cas, and let Cas focus on him.

“Good boy,” Castiel murmurs, rewarding Dean with a hot, open-mouthed kiss just below the bolt of Dean’s jaw. It makes his toes curl, and he pulls on Cas’s shirt as his desperation builds.

Cas continues to kiss across Dean’s skin, _just_ avoiding his lips, until Dean feels like he could shake apart. He knows better than to seek out Cas’s mouth when his boyfriend is in this kind of mood, though, so he simply tilts his head back and gives Cas all the free reign he needs. 

Eventually, Cas is satisfied, grazing one last kiss across Dean’s lips before leaning back and putting some space between them once more. “What do you think?” he murmurs, looking Dean up and down with an appraising eye. He feels _debauched_ , and he hasn’t even started taking his clothes off yet. “Shall we show them what you’re wearing?”

 _God_ , Dean had almost forgotten. He smirks, looking over towards the camera and shooting their viewers a wink. “We shall,” he says, and pulls himself up onto his knees so he can properly start the show.

The t-shirt comes off first. Dean takes his time, draws it up slowly and teasingly. Once or twice, he lets the hem slip from his fingers, grinning at the explosion of frustrated messages that it causes. Beside him, Cas shifts, but doesn’t say anything—just leans back on his hands and watches appraisingly. 

There’s only so long Dean can tease before he gets tired of it and finally pulls his t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside without a care as to where it lands. 

As soon as it hits the ground, Cas is sliding up behind him on his knees, chest pressing against Dean’s back and hands sliding over his bared torso. “Beautiful,” he murmurs into Dean’s ear, and Dean melts back against him, his eyes fluttering closed. Even the simple drag of Cas’s fingertips over his skin is intoxicating, and when they drift down towards the waistband of his jeans, his breath hitches.

Dean’s heart pounds in his chest as Cas’s fingers pop the button of his jeans, and those sinful lips drag over his throat as Castiel slowly, _slowly_ works the zipper down.

When the chat sees the first glimpse of lace and green fabric, his viewers lose their collective minds.

Dean grins and leans his head back against Cas’s shoulder, watching his laptop with hooded eyes as the messages pop up and disappear too quickly for him to read them. “I think they like your choice, babe,” he murmurs. Cas turns his head and presses an open-mouthed kiss to the exposed column of Dean’s throat, his fingers teasing over the lace waistband of the panties.

“I’m glad they like my choice as much as I do. These look gorgeous on you.”

They stay there for a minute or so, Dean relishing in the warmth of Cas’s chest behind him and the drag of possessive fingers over his skin. It’s so intoxicating, being on display for so many people to watch him, but it feels so much more heightened with Cas here. His boyfriend is totally in control, even though they decided on what would happen before they set up the stream, and now Dean just gets to obey and show off for the camera.

A gentle pinch to one of Dean’s nipples gets his attention once more, and he feels Cas smile against his skin. “Still with me? Let’s get those jeans off, and then I’ll have you on all fours, thank you, sweetheart.”

Dean flushes at the pet name and hurries to obey. He learned long ago that there’s not really a sexy way to get his jeans off while he’s on the bed, so instead he aims for speed, pulling the denim off his legs and tossing the jeans aside. Mere seconds later, he’s on his hands and knees on the bed—making sure that he’s side-on to the camera so that his viewers get the best shot. They are paying for this, after all.

Cas watches him until he’s settled, then smooths a hand over the curve of his back, starting at his shoulders. Dean arches into the touch, pushing shamelessly into Cas’s hand as it drags over lace and fabric—which earns him a swat on the ass in reprimand.

He moans and arches his back more, dropping down to his elbows and angling his face towards the camera so they can see just how desperate he is for Cas’s touch.

It never takes Castiel long to get him like this.

“Needy, aren’t you?” Cas murmurs, and the bed dips as he moves, shifting onto his knees. “So desperate for me. I could make you wait… tease you until you’re a mess, make you beg for my cock.” His hand keeps trailing lazily across Dean’s skin, over the curve of his ass, dragging at the waistband of the panties but not actually _doing_ anything. Dean is going to vibrate out of his skin.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” he groans, shifting his hips back and forth and hiding his smirk from the camera. He knows _exactly_ how to rile Cas up.

And it works.

“What did you say?” Cas asks, and suddenly his voice is sharp, a growl underpinning each syllable. This time, Dean chuckles, breathless and needy with his face turned towards the camera.

“Hurry up and fuck me, _sir_ ,” he amends.

 _Smack_.

The force of the blow catches Dean by surprise, as the first one always does. Cas is strong, doesn’t hold back, and Dean cries out as adrenaline floods through his veins.

Cas’s hand smooths over Dean’s left asscheek, where a mark is surely blooming beneath the fabric of the panties. “Would you like to try that again?”

Dean pauses, considers. How far is he willing to push today? He glances over at the camera, and at the chat still scrolling rapidly on his laptop. If people are watching, and paying… he’s gotta put on a show, right?

So he goes all in.

“Hurry up and fuck me, please?” he asks, a smirk curling his lips. This time, he’s ready, and he leans back into the blows as Cas spanks him across both cheeks. He must decide that Dean needs a little more discipline, though, because he doesn’t stop at one and instead rains down a flurry of blows across Dean’s ass. Dean gasps and whines and cries out, resisting the urge to muffle his sounds against the mattress.

For the last one, Cas tugs down the waistband of the panties to bare his ass and strikes his bare skin, no doubt leaving a bright red handprint that makes Dean hiss between his teeth. “Sorry, sir,” he gasps out, curling his fingers into the duvet and pressing his cheek against the mattress.

Cas makes an approving sound and palms Dean’s ass, smoothing his hands over the red skin. He presses a kiss to the dip of Dean’s back, then looks over to the camera. “Would you like to see how pretty he looks?” he asks, and fuck, Dean should’ve known that he’d be a natural at this.

Castiel reaches for the camera and carefully disconnects it from its tripod, then shifts back behind Dean. Even in his blissed out state, Dean still throws a smirk over his shoulder and waggles his ass, earning him a stern look. A second later, Cas spanks him again—

But this time, his fingers tap directly on the base of the plug that sits nestled between Dean’s cheeks, jostling it inside him. Dean gasps and clenches down around it, and he doesn’t need to look to know that Cas is smirking as he shows their audience Dean’s red ass and the base of the plug. “Oh, I’d forgotten I’d put that there,” he muses with a faux innocence. “Had you, Dean?”

Considering the way that every spank had shifted it inside him, to the point where his dick is straining against the front of the panties… no, Dean had definitely not forgotten about it. “No, sir,” he says breathlessly, with a small shake of his head. “I hadn’t forgotten.”

“Good boy,” Cas murmurs, and his free hand continues to soothe over Dean’s skin. Dean loses himself in the feeling of it, letting himself go loose and pliable against the mattress as Cas touches him, toys with the base of the plug and thumbs at Dean’s rim. He teases at it, grasping the base and tugging it a little way out of Dean’s hole, then watches, along with the camera and the hundreds of viewers, as it settles back into place.

Fuck, they’re going to make so much money off this. Even _without_ the money, though, it’s so worth it.

Cas draws the plug out again and again, letting Dean’s hole stretch around its girth and then pushing it back in to nudge against Dean’s prostate, until Dean is whining against the mattress and canting his hips back against Cas’s hand.

“Would you like me to take this out?” Cas asks, and Dean is torn, because he doesn’t want to be empty, but he also knows that if he says yes, he’s a step closer to getting Cas’s cock.

He nods, the sweat-damp hair at his temples catching against the bedsheets.

Cas pulls the plug out slowly, relishing in the stretch of Dean’s hole, until the widest part of it is free and the rest slides out easily. He tosses it aside onto the mattress, and then his thumb is tugging gently at Dean’s rim, and Dean groans. 

“Please,” he says under his breath, as the mattress shifts and he hears the _click_ of the camera being replaced on the tripod.

“I’ve got you,” Cas murmurs. Hands slide over his ass once more, and then—

There’s a tongue licking over his hole, teasing across his rim, and any remaining brain cells that Dean might have had left all collectively shut down.

Cas kisses over his hole, laves his tongue against Dean’s rim, teasing and teasing and _still_ not giving Dean what he wants. Dean should’ve known, when they were planning this, that this would be too much. He wants his fucking gratification _now_ , thank you very much, and in the form of his boyfriend’s cock, but since they wanted to put on a show…

Instead, he has to be patient as Cas sends him spiraling higher and higher, teetering on the edge of coming but not quite there, never quite _enough_.

Eventually, though, Cas takes pity on him. It might have something to do with how Dean’s fingers are twisting at the sheets, or how he’s begging mindlessly and pushing back against Cas, but suddenly there’s a finger sliding into him alongside Cas’s tongue and Dean groans, loud and desperate.

Cas fucks him with his tongue and one finger for a minute, then returns with two fingers and a little extra lube. Finally, fucking _finally_ , Dean is going to get what he wants.

But it turns out that Cas isn’t quite done with teasing him.

When the fingers withdraw, Dean gets a moment of reprieve from the sensory onslaught. He gasps against the mattress, releases his white-knuckled grip on the sheets. The bed shifts as Cas moves, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. There’s the sound of a fly unzipping, a rustling as Cas divests himself of the rest of his clothes, and then there’s a cock, hot and hard and glorious, sliding against the cleft of his ass.

“Cas,” he chokes out, and Cas’s hands grip the meat of his ass, kneading it lazily as he slides his cock back and forth across Dean’s lube-wet hole.

“Yes, Dean?” His tone is lazy, relaxed, but there’s a steel-taut tension beneath it that Dean only recognizes because he’s known Cas so long. Cas is just as strung out as Dean is feeling right now, just as desperate. He wants this just as bad.

 _Just a little bit longer_ , Dean thinks. Then they can both give in.

“Please,” he groans, relishing in Cas’s control, in the strength in Cas’s hands and the velvet drag of his cock, _so_ close to where Dean is desperate to have it most.

Cas pauses, removes one hand. Dean is hyperaware of every one of his movements, from the shift of his weight, the flex of his fingers—

The press of the head of his cock against Dean’s rim, barely dipping in, a promise that is yet to be fulfilled.

“Fuck, babe, please, I—“

He’s cut off by a sharp smack to his ass, crying out at the impact. Dean tries to seize the opportunity, to shove himself back on Cas’s dick, but Cas grips his hips before he can carry it all the way through. The head of his cock is inside Dean, and it’s good but not _enough_ , _nowhere near_ enough. Dean sobs in frustration, and Cas’s hands squeeze him briefly.

“Please, what?” he asks, his voice quiet, authoritative.

They’re so close.

“Please, sir,” Dean whispers, and Castiel slides home inside him with a single, deep thrust.

After so long, the feeling of Cas inside him is fucking heavenly, and Dean moans. His face is half pressed against the mattress, and it’s not the best position to let their audience see his expression and his reaction to the feeling of Cas stretching him wide and full, but he doesn’t care. They’ve gotten a good show so far, and now this is for _him_.

Cas pulls out almost all the way and then thrusts in again, a slow, dirty grind of his hips until he’s pressed right up against Dean’s ass. It’s slow and sensual and hits Dean in all the right spots. He’s not going to last long like this, not with how long Cas has been teasing him for.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he gasps out as Cas picks up his pace, still fucking into Dean as deep as he can but going a little faster now, pushing Dean closer and closer to the edge with every thrust. “Cas, I’m so close, can I—“

“Yes, Dean,” Cas rumbles. He shifts his weight, pressing Dean against the bed with Castiel draped over him. His hips never stop their movement, grinding deep and dirty into Dean, even as Dean spreads his legs wider in an attempt to get him impossibly deeper. “You can come.”

And Dean does.

Almost an hour of teasing and flirting, of Cas pushing him to the edge but saying _not quite, not yet_ , of the thrill of knowing there are so many people watching them right now… it all culminates in a single, white-hot moment.

He wraps his fingers around Cas’s wrist, his hand pressed into the mattress beside Dean’s head, and uses it as a grounding point as his orgasm overwhelms him. Cas keeps fucking him through it, though he slows his thrusts now that Dean has come and just rocks his hips—still chasing his own orgasm but in a much more relaxed way. He shifts, intertwines his fingers with Dean’s instead, and presses a kiss to Dean’s shoulder blade. “Good boy,” he murmurs against Dean’s sweat-damp skin.

Even blissfully exhausted as he is, coming down off the high of his orgasm, Dean still shivers at the praise and presses back into Cas’s touch. Castiel continues to kiss over Dean’s skin as he fucks him, until Dean turns his head, catching Cas’s lips in a kiss that’s messy and uncoordinated but still _perfect_.

When Cas comes, it’s with a quiet, punched-out sound against Dean’s mouth. Dean kisses him through it, moaning and arching his back at the feeling of Cas coming inside him, until Cas is done and spent and they both collapse—Dean against the mattress and Cas on top of Dean.

For a long minute, the only sound that can be heard is the two of them catching their breath. Cas is a warm, grounding weight draped across Dean’s back, and he hums contentedly as he turns his head, his cheek squished into the mattress. Even from here, he can see the chat going wild, and he gives a slow, sated grin. “I think they liked our little show, babe,” he murmurs, his voice low and rough.

“Good.” Cas presses a kiss to Dean’s shoulder. “But I think we enjoyed it more.” He presses up from the bed and slowly pulls out of Dean, trailing kisses all the way down Dean’s spine to the top of one ass cheek before he leans over and reaches for the camera once more. “One more shot, love, I think they’re going to like this one.”

Dean is pliant and drifting in the bliss that always follows sex with Cas. When Castiel runs his hand over Dean’s ass, then thumbs at his rim, Dean presses lazily up into his touch and grins over his shoulder at where his boyfriend is holding the camera. Cas is focused on his filmography, no doubt showing the audience the come leaking from his hole, but he does look up from the camera to flash Dean a quick, warm smile. 

“Gorgeous,” he murmurs, giving Dean’s left cheek one last light slap before hooking his fingers into the waistband of the panties and pulling them back up over Dean’s ass. Dean rolls over, slow and lazy, and Castiel pans up his body from the ruined front of his panties to his flushed cheeks and sated grin.

“Well, that’s all for today, folks. I hope y’all enjoyed having Cas come play with us, and if you ask nicely enough, he may come back for a repeat performance. We can hope, right?” He gives the camera a wink, and doesn’t need to look over at his laptop to know that his viewers are begging for Castiel to come back in the future.

“Until next time,” Cas says with a grin, sticking his hand in front of the lens to wave to the audience before turning off the camera. Dean groans as he rolls over towards the side of the bed, slapping at the keyboard of his laptop until the stream shuts down. Another day’s work, and another incredible fuck from his amazing boyfriend. 

Cas sets the camera aside and flops down beside him, pressing up against his back and winding one arm around his waist. Dean leans back against him and laughs—disbelieving, dazed, _happy_.

“Well,” he says. “I think that was a success.”

Cas hums, hand stroking over Dean’s hip and the waistband of the panties. Dean can feel the curve of his smile against his throat.

“I think you might be right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked this!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://saltnhalo.tumblr.com), and subscribe to me on ao3 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltnhalo). Also, come join us at the [Profound Bond discord server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond), a home to Destiel fans from all walks of life <3


End file.
